Katara's wish
by heyitsthatgurl
Summary: This is a short one shot but it is the start of a new story. It might be more LOK than ALTA, but I like it. 3 Rated T for character death


**Hello! I am writing this one shot because I think this would be so awesome if it actually happened. Just because I am writing this does not mean I have given up on The Kataang Story, I am just taking a break. So without further ado:**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the avatar universe, I only own the plots I make within it!**_

As Katara laid in her bed she knew this was going to be her last day. She just knew it, her health had been starting to fail, so much that the whole family, even Korra had come down to the South Pole just incase, so they could say goodbye. But for some reason today was different from yesterday and the weeks before, maybe it was the heavy feeling in her chest, or how the lack of movement in her entire body.

Part of her was excited, she knew that when she died she would be reunited with Aang in the Spirit world, she would see all of her old friends again.

The other part of her was sad that she would be leaving her children, she knew the grief that would come of losing her, she knew that when she left both of their parents would be dead.

"Mom? Are you Ok?" Kya asked as she was popping her head through the door of her mother's room.

"Kya, please go get your brothers and my grandchildren for me. I want to say goodbye." Katara said simply. Kya's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't mean…"

"Please Kya, bring my family to me." Katara asked. Kya nodded and ducked out of the room, crying.

Katara could hear everyone either running or speeding their way to her room with airbending. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were the first to come in her room, followed closely by Korra and Tenzin.

"Gran-Gran! Don't go! Don't leave us! Please!" cried Ikki.

"I'm sorry, but it's my time. I need to sleep and see your Grandpa Aang." Replied Katara sadly.

"Mother, can't you hold on just a little longer? "asked Tenzin, you could tell that he was trying to hold back the tears and be strong for his children. Bumi and Kya appeared from the door.

"Yeah Mom! Please stay with us." Pleaded Bumi, there were tears streaming down his face.

"It's not my choice. I know this is going to be hard for all of you but I need you to be strong for me, Ok?" Katara said. It broke her heart to see her family like this but then she thought of something and turned to face Jinora, she was aware of how spiritual her granddaughter was.

"You know I'm not going to be gone forever, I'm just going to the spirit world. Aang and I will wait for you all. But in the meantime, I want to see Aang again, he is the love of my life. Even though I've had all of you, including you Korra, I have been feeling lost for eighteen years." Said Katara.

"I understand." Korra said, "But we're still going to miss you."

Katara smiled.

"I love you all but now I need to sleep." Katara said with a smile. One by one everyone came and gave her a hug, a kiss and said goodbye, tears streaming down their faces.

When Jinora came to her Grandmother, she whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to try and find you, and maybe Grandpa Aang." Said Jinora "I love you Gran-Gran."

"I'd love that. I love you too." Replied Katara.

After Jinora left only Kya, Tenzin and Bumi remained.

"I know you are all going to be miserable after I leave, but talk to Jinora. She might cheer you up." Katara said with a wink.

"We love you Mom." They all said in unison.

And with that Katara drifted off to sleep, and she never woke up.

When Katara opened her eyes she felt lighter than air, she looked around and saw that she was in a valley full of flowers of every kind imaginable, it was beautiful. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were no longer wrinkly and pale, but firm and golden brown like they were in her early thirties.

"Katara."

She looked up and saw him, her love, her world and her husband. She smiled.

"Aang! I missed you so much!" She said as she ran up to him they looked at each other and exchanged a kiss that could have lasted a lifetime but they pulled apart to look at each other.

He was exactly as she remembered him, he still had those soft grey eyes and he still smiled that crocked smile. He was still Aang.

"We have so much to talk about" Katara said.

"We have a lifetime to spend together" Aang said.

"That's not nearly long enough." Replied Katara.

She kissed him, and for the first time in many years, she felt truly happy.

 **The End!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I know I am being a really mean person, but I'm going to end it here. But don't worry! I'm going to make a story called 'Tales from the Spirit world" so that I can continue writing this. I love this plot line and I'm not going to drop it for a long time.**

 **Xoxoxo 3**

 **Avatargurl1420**


End file.
